Biographic
by SassySunshine
Summary: These are the biographies of my OCs, and there is a little short story for all who visit. Redone from its previous 2010 version.


**Congrats to you if you've been here long enough to recall this. At the bottom is a story so it fits into the guidelines, so...yeah, I didn't want to clog up my profile with this stuff...  
**

* * *

**OC LOOKS  
by ChipetteGirl10  
**

GIRLS:

The Starettes:  
Nicki;  
Hair: Auburn in low ponytail  
Eyes: Blue-green  
Outfit: Rose jacket, lighter rose shirt, dark rose pleated skirt, plaid deep red and light rose tie  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Leah;  
Hair: Dark brown in low bun  
Eyes: Light blue/lavender  
Outfit: Dark blue jean jacket, light lavender shirt, plaid light blue/dark purple skirt  
Accessories: Glasses in signature color  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Tammy;  
Hair: Dirty blonde in low pigtails  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Light yellow dress with normal yellow sweater dress over it  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

The Electro Girls:  
Chrissy;  
Hair: Auburn and blonde, with more of the blonde in typical ponytail  
Eyes: Crystal Blue  
Outfit: Plaid hot pink and black jacket, torn jeans or loose blue pants, regular colored Uggs or hot pink converse *Under jacket is light pink basketball jersey*  
Accessories: Earrings and light pink necklace or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Delilah;  
Hair: Dark brown. Lighter than Jeanette's but darker than Britt's. Let down with side ponytail (think of the hair on the Wii if you have one!)}  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Orange shirt with droopy sleeves, revealing light orange tank top straps, orange converse, dark orange denim miniskirt  
Acessories: Glasses in signature color, almost always has shoulder bookbag  
Height and weight: Tallest Height, skinniest weight

Mabel;  
Hair: Light chestnut in Messy bun *Very pretty, however ;)*  
Eyes: Chocolate brown  
Outfit: Neon green short sleeved short shirt dress with brown belt, dark green leggings, neon green high top converse.  
Accessories: Emerald necklace or none  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

The Thunder Girls:  
Kira;  
Hair: Light brown in ponytail braid  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Light red t-shirt with one droopy sleeve, exposing a deep red shirt strap, deep red miniskirt, light red ankle boots  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Serena;  
Hair: Blonde in high, fluffy ponytail  
Eyes: Dark blue  
Outfit: Indigo and white striped sleeveless shirt, dark indigo bad-girl style pleated skirt, indigo high boots.  
Accessories: Glasses in signature color  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Tracy;  
Hair: Light red with mixed in chestnut, in short ponytail  
Eyes: Deep green  
Outfit: Light yellow shirt with 3/4 sleeves that droop down showing sparkly yellow tank top straps, sparkly yellow skirt that looks like dress from straps, boots that come exactly in the middle between knees and ankles.  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

Others:  
Vampette;  
Hair: Black, let down, wavy  
Eyes: Blood red  
Outfit: Dark gray long-sleeved shirt, black hooded cloak, black miniskirt, dark gray leggings, black boots.  
Accessories: Brown wood staff with black orb on top (occassionally)  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Samantha;  
Hair: Very short, gray, let down  
Eyes: Red  
Outfit: Little black dress and tiny black ankle boots  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Average height and weight for a female vampire bat

Cute Crush:  
Arabella;  
Hair: Blonde, no bangs, let down  
Eyes: Aqua  
Outfit: Scarlet tank top w/see-through silky white droopy-sleeved top over it, white leather jacket, blue jean skirt w/scarlet belt w/black studs and black oval belt buckle encrusted with little diamonds, scarlet sandals w/diamond accents  
Accessories: Scarlet headband w/black bow  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Sabrina;  
Hair: Light brown in loose bun with strands falling out, long bang on right side that goes down to chin  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: light-sea green t-shirt w/keyhole neckline, sea green tennis skirt, black nylon warm-up jacket w/light sea green double-stripes going down sides and sleeves, black sneakers w/light sea green double-stripes and light sea green laces  
Accessories: Light sea green-rimmed glasses  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Tabitha;  
Hair: Chestnut/reddish in low pigtail braids, with hair hanging over right eye  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Light-neon blue tank top w/neon yellow unzipped hoodie over it, white jean skirt w/light-neon blue belt w/yellow oval belt buckle, light neon blue ankle boots w/layer of yellow over it  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

Glitter Gurlz  
Larissa;  
Hair: Light brown, let down w/braid running down right side of face, no bangs  
Eyes: Gray-blue  
Outfit: Short light-cerulean tank top over long light-pink tank top, coated in white glitter, light pink and light cerulean squiggly-striped skirt with glitter in the cerulean stripes, glittery cerulean flip-flops with light pink flower on strap between big toe and second toe  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Rebecca;  
Hair: Golden blonde in high pigtail braids that sloped down in back and were tied together to form a small ponytail, rest of hair let down, no bangs  
Eyes: Sky blue  
Outfit: Long black t-shirt w/flowy bottom and sleeves w/ golden glittery butterfly on it, black skinny jeans with gold, curlicue R on left pocket, lightly coated in golden glitter, black flip-flops with glittery gold straps  
Accessories: Black-rimmed glasses w/golden studs on sides  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Megan;  
Hair: Chocolate brown in short ponytail, tied with white glitter scrunchie  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: White tank top with the word 'Sassy' written on it in black, sparkly curlicue lettering, black sparkly shorts, and white hightops w/black glittery laces  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

The Bestiez:  
Rachel;  
Hair: Light blonde w/dark pink almost red streaks in messy bun  
Eyes: Bright shiny blue  
Outfit: Dark pink almost red shirt w/ tank top strap on right and 80's style droopy sleeve on left, neon blue tank top strap on left and 80's style droopy sleeve on right w/"Adorable" written in neon blue curlicue lettering, faded jeans, dark brown Uggs, dark pink almost red converse, or dark pink almost-red flip-flops/sandals.  
Accessories: Black-rimmed rectangular glasses w/thick arms, five different style friendship bracelets on right wrist  
Height and weight: average height, average weight

Adrianne;  
Hair: Brown w/lavender and green string wrap, up in ponytail  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Light lavender tank top w/"Awesomenss" written in black sports lettering w/lime green t-shirt underneath and black sparkly vest, jean shorts w/lavender legging underneath, and brown boots that come up an inch below knee  
Accessories: Two friendship bracelets on right wrist  
Height and weight: Tallest height, average weight

Jamie;  
Hair: Caramel w/blonde&brown streaks, one light light blue streak, in low thick, short ponytail  
Eyes: Green/blue/gray  
Outfit: Low-cut black t-shirt w/flowy sleeves w/light light blue "2 Cute", light light blue tank top underneath, black jeans, light light blue converse  
Accessories: Three friendship bracelets on right wrist  
Height and weight: Tallest height skinniest weight

HUMAN GIRL:  
Amy;  
Hair: Light brown/blonde, silky, let down, short  
Eyes: Blue  
Outfit: Brown hoodie with white 'MUNK FEVER' on it, dark blue jeans, Uggs  
Accessories: Thick black rectangle glasses  
Height and weight: Average 17 year old height and weight

**OC LOOKS**

BOYS:

The Starmunks:  
Jeff;  
Hair: A little darker auburn than Nicki, same as Alvin's style  
Eyes: Brown/amber, more brown  
Outfit: Brick red sweatshirt with golden 'J' in the center  
Accessories: Brick red baseball cap with golden 'J' in the center or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Max;  
Hair: Little lighter (TINY BIT, BARELY NOTICEABLE) than Leah, same as Simon's style  
Eyes: Dark blue/aqua  
Outfit: Dark blue sweatshirt  
Accessories: Black glasses  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Scott;  
Hair: Darker than Tammy's, like Theo's sort of, in Theodore's style  
Eyes: Dark green/hazel  
Outfit: Dark green sweatshirt  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

The Electro Boys:  
Dylan;  
Hair: Dark chestnut, Alvin's hairstyle  
Eyes: Dark brown/amber  
Outfit: Dark blue/purple with mixed light gray sweatshirt, with a big white 'D' in the middle  
Accessories: Dark blue/purple with mixed light gray baseball cap with big white 'D' in the middle or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Jason;  
Hair: Darker than Simon's, Simon's style  
Eyes: : Light brown  
Outfit: Electric blue sweatshirt  
Accessories: Black glasses  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Kevin;  
Hair: Lighter than Alvin, darker than Theo's, Theo's style  
Eyes: Light brown  
Outfit: Lime green/aqua-ish sweatshirt  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

The Thunder Boys:  
Derek;  
Hair: Lighter than Simon, darker than Alvin, Alvin's style  
Eyes: Light blue  
Outfit: Light orange/red sweatshirt with green 'D' in the middle *HE AND DYLAN TELL APART BY COLOR*  
Accessories: Light orange/red baseball cap with green 'D' in the middle or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Luke;  
Hair: Reddish chestnut (very slight red, still a tiny bit noticeable, if you look that long and hard), in Simon's style  
Eyes: Deep brown  
Outfit: Sky blue sweatshirt  
Accessories: Black glasses  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Peter;  
Hair: Dark blonde, almost light brown, Theo's style  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Dark yellow sweatshirt  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

Others:  
Vampmunk;  
Hair: Black, Alvin's style  
Eyes: Blood red  
Outfit: Black hooded cloak, black jeans with silver chains, dark gray long-sleeved shirt, dark gray work boots.  
Accessories: Brown wooden staff with black orb on top (occasionally)  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

King Wind;  
Hair: Chestnut, messy, somewhat long  
Eyes: Gray  
Outfit: Dark Green leaf shorts, yellow-green leaf cape, golden crown w/dark green gemstone  
Accessories: Wood Staff w/encrusted dark green gems or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

King Sea;  
Hair: Chestnut, neatly cut short  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Bright green leaf shorts, dark green leaf cape, golden crown w/blue gemstone  
Accessories: Black-rimmed glasses, Wood staff w/encrusted blue gems or none  
Height and weight: Tallest height, average weight

King Fire;  
Hair: Chestnut, neatly cut to chin length  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Yellow-green leaf shorts, bright green leaf cape, golden crown w/red gemstone  
Accessories: Wood staff w/encrusted red gems or none  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

Boyz Will B Boyz  
Bruno;  
Hair: Light brown w/reddish streaks, some hair falling just above eyes, rest is chin length  
Eyes: Bright blue  
Outfit: Plum-colored sweatshirt with red B on it  
Accessories: Plum-colored baseball cap with red B on it or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Jonah;  
Hair: Black-brown, Alvin's style  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Yellow-green sweatshirt  
Accessories: Black-rimmed glasses  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Eddie;  
Hair: Blonde, Theodore's style  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Ocean blue sweatshirt  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

Beastly Boyz:  
Chase;  
Hair: Dark brown  
Eyes: Cobalt  
Outfit: Gray sweatshirt with navy blue C on it  
Accessories: Gray baseball cap w/navy blue C on it or none  
Height and weight: Middle height, average weight

Mark;  
Hair: Red/orange/brown  
Eyes: Green/blue  
Outfit: Brown sweatshirt  
Accessories: Black-rimmed glasses  
Height and weight: Tallest height, skinniest weight

Johnny;  
Hair: Light brown/dark blonde  
Eyes: Gray-green  
Outfit: Light olive green sweatshirt  
Accessories: None  
Height and weight: Shortest height, chubbiest weight

The Budz:  
Jake;  
Hair: Blonde, fluffy, bangs cut just after eyebrows  
Eyes: Green  
Outfit: Red sweatshirt w/blue sleeves, black J on front and orange number 8 on right sleeve  
Accessories: Black wire glasses w/no wire at bottom of lenses, red, blue, black, and orange baseball cap  
Height and weight: Average height and average weight

Ace;  
Hair: Brown w/a teeeeeensy bit of orange, bangs almost in eyes  
Eyes: Hazel  
Outfit: Blue sweatshirt w/orange sleeves, black A on front and black number 12 on right sleeve  
Accessories: Black orange and blue baseball cap  
Height and weight: Average height and average weight

Spiro;  
Hair: Black-brown, curly, short, short, short.  
Eyes: Brown  
Outfit: Light green sweatshirt w/black sleeves, white S on front and white number 16 on right sleeve  
Accessories: Black, white, light green, and red baseball cap  
Height and weight: Average height and average weight

HUMAN BOY:  
Brendan;  
Hair: Brown and bad boy messy  
Eyes: Chocolate brown  
Outfit: White sweatshirt with black 'CHIPMUNKS' and more white transparent and smaller 'CHIPMUNKS' on it, dark blue jeans, black converse  
Accessories: Black baseball cap or none  
Height and weight: Average 17 year old height and weight

* * *

**Don't Get Trampled**

****"Alvin, everyone knows we're going to get trampled. Please don't drag us into this, PLEASE!"

"You worry too much Si, you know that?"

"Al-_vin,_" Brittany warned her counterpart as the group of six approached the playground area at the beach park in search of their friends. There was one small obstacle standing in their way: it was the fact that small children were, in fact, _everywhere._

"I'm not too sure about this," Jeanette commented timidly as she pushed a strand of brunette hair behind her ear.

"Puh-leez, you guys worry too much. Right Theodore?" Alvin retorted to the group.

"Um...Alvin, I have to agree with them," Theodore responded.

"I have to second that," Eleanor agreed.

"Whatever, wimps. If you want to go home, then I suggest you go now," he said.

"Oh, we're not going home. We want to see this fail miserably, so we'll be sitting with Claire and Dave on a park bench watching," Brittany responded to her counterpart, leading hers and Alvin's siblings to one of the green benches sitting out in the bright sunlight and woodchips.

"Whatever!" Alvin called to them. He leaned against a pole supporting the monkey bars overhead and could see a flash of brick red. _Jeff,_ the chipmunk thought to himself as he scurried onto the platform at the edge of the monkey bars. He stood out in plain sight for all the world to see, but most of the toddlers here didn't seem to care much about the rockstar.

Right then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Alvin whirled around to see Jeff standing right behind him, along with Dylan and Bruno.

"Oh hi guys, how's it going?" Alvin asked sheepishly.

"You're it," Jeff said. Right before Alvin could retort with something, a black paparazzi van pulled into the lot. At the same time, the toddlers, frightened by the people with the cameras ran right at the chipmunks.

"Don't get trampled over there!" Simon called to his brother. Alvin glared.

* * *

**Oh goodness this is old. Well, these are my OC's so they don't clog up my profile. I'd like to keep that really about me, so, just look here. Bye!**


End file.
